CrossOver Drabble Nista: HumPar Series
by Lavento Zenya
Summary: Kejadian kocak nan garing menimpa beberapa orang di ff ini. Cross fic antara 4 fandom berbeda. Silahkan dinikmati!


CrossOver Drabble Nista: HumPar Series

Story by Lavento Zenya

Beberapa karakter di cerita ini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing, kecuali OC-OC nista nan sarap karya saya.

Sonic Boom (c) SEGA

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta/Monsta Studio

PAW Patrol (c) Spin Master Entertaiment

Hetalia Axis-Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Sedikit sindiran, semoga kalian gak kesinggung.

Beberapa hastag yang saya gak tau ada atau tidak.

* * *

Bagian 1: Doa (Sarap nan Gaje) Para Murid Saat Mau Ulangan

Ada kalanya para murid bisa bertingkah gaje yang kadang tak bisa ditolerin. Misalnya aja di Khataris Gakuen High School di Axartrahta. Disaat mau menghadapi ulangan, doa mereka pun sangat, sangat sarap lagikan gaje. Gini nih doa mereka:

German : "Gue harus bisa! Atau kagak gue gak punya kesempatan buat deketin pujaan hati gue..."

South Italy : "Ve~ Semoga gurunya gak datang karena kebanyakan makan pasta, ve~"

Japan : "Aku harus bisa, atau Indonesia-san bakal 'dicuri' Dutch-san..." (dark aura, lirik Indonesia, kemudian lirik Belanda)

USA : "HERO KAYAK GUE GAK BAKAL KALAH DARI ULANGAN INI! ATAU JATAH BURGER KING GUE DIAMBIL SI SONGONG SATU ITU!" (entah siapa yang ia maksud_-)

England : "Gue kudu bisa! Gue gak mau jadi korban kegilaan si France!"

France : "Fufufu, aku harus bisa~ Atau lebih baik gurunya gak datang, atau kuraep!" (ok, dia mulai mesum)

Chinese : "Semoga gurunya gak datang, aru! Agar aku bisa jualan barang (KW), aru!"

Russia : "Aku harap gurunya tidak masuk, da~ Atau kuajak 'main', da~"

Itu baru para personifikasi negara. Nah, bagaimana kah doa chara-chara favorit kita dari 3 fandom berbeda ini?

BoBoiBoy : "Mak, semoga gurunya gak ada! Doain anakmu ini biar Fang jadi milikku!"

Fang : "Hhh, semoga gurunya masuk, biar BoBoiBoy gak nemplok ke aku!"

Ying : "Semoga gurunya masuk! Aku harus buktikan bahwa aku itu nomor satu!"

Yaya : "Aku gak boleh kalah dari Ying!"

Marshall : "Semoga ujiannya gak sulit..."

Chase : "Aku harus bisa dapet nilai bagus! Biar Marshall-ku bangga..." (senyum-senyum gaje)

Skye : "Aku gak bakal kalah dari Marshall! Aku harus jadi milik Chase!"

Rubble : "Semoga ada soal tentang makanan!"

Rocky : "Aku harap ujian gak susah.."

Zuma : "Pokoknya gak boleh susah, atau kusantet guwunya!" (Mas, belajar dari Mas Indonesia ya? Bisa tahu soal santet-menyantet pula)

Everest : "Ah, semoga ada soal tentang salju!"

Tracker : "Semoga ada soal tentang pencinta alam!"

Sonic : "GUA GAK MAU GURUNYA MASUK ATAU GUA SRODOK PAKE KEKUATAN SUPER GUA!" (ketahuan yang ngawas itu orang galak_-)

Shadow : "GUA GAK MAU KALAH DARI SONIC! GUA HARUS JADI YANG PERTAMA!"

Silver : "Duh, semoga Sonic sama Shadow gak memulai 'Perang Dingin' dulu! Bisa ancur ini ruangan!"

Knuckles : "Ah, semoga ada soal gimana jadi populer..." (Ini orang sifatnya kayak Fang aja)

Amy Rose : "Semoga ada soal gimana caranya nikah!" (W-what?!)

Tails : "Duh, semoga ujiannya disuruh praktek nerbangin pesawat!"

Sticks : "Semoga ada soal gimana caranya mainin game 'Mobile Legend'!" (astaga Sticks...)

Blaze : "Semoga gak ada capslok jebol!" (?)

Rouge : "Semoga selesai ulangan, gurunya langsung ngawinin aku sama Shadow!"

Espio : "Semoga gak salah jawab! Atau kulempari shuriken buat gurunya!"

Cream : "Semoga aku gak salah ngasih..." (maksudnya apa ya?)

* * *

Bagian 2 : #MariMengajeRia :'V

Anak anggota grup 'VVSN' (Very Very Super Nyebelin :v) di FB itu sekalinya ON, komen hampir gak ada ujungnya. Apalagi ini, di saat salah satu leader 'dewa' disana memposting status baru di grup.

 **V**** L****

 _Coba lu tebak,_

 _Kapan terakhir kali w nostalgia sama Sonic and the friends? :v_

 _#MariMengajeRia :'V_

Dalam sekejap, komentar langsung membanjiri postingan tersebut.

 **Chase Si Polisi Hebat**

 _Hah?! Tahun 2013! Gue yakin itu!_

 **Hastika Rottwei**

 _Tahun 2011!_

 **Majikaru Suverrrz**

 _1991! :v_

 **Marshall DamKar**

 _Tahun berapa aja juga boleh. xD_

 **Petir Handsome**

 _Garing. You know?_

 **Angin Pinter Matematika**

 _2070\. :v_

 **Katharina Wush Bangetz**

 **Angin Pinter Matematika** _2070 itu kejauhan woi. :v Kalau gua jawab, itu tahun 2015._

 **Skye Suka Sky**

 _Aku nurut_ **Chase Si Polisi Hebat** _aja. :v_

 **BoBoiBoy Tanah**

 _2017 lah, setiap hari lu curhat sama gua!_

Dan beberapa komentar lainnya yang bikin geleng-geleng kepala.

Sampai akhirnya, Tails iseng menggunakan hastag tersebut.

 **Tails Anak Mekanik Beduwesh**

 _Gua punya pertanyaan buat kalian_ **Si Katro Macho Knuckles, Dark Shadow, Silver Wadauw, Sonic the Hedgehog, V**** L**, Mocha Cream, Rouge Lope Shadow, Amy Rose Monthap,** dan **Kolichi Sochi Blaze.**

 _Binatang apa yang kalau terbang berdueng bunyinya? Trus, malem-malem suka tabrak sana-tabrak sini? :v_

 _#MariMengajeRia_

Hasilnya? Lihat dibawah ini. :v

 **Kolichi Sochi Blaze**

 _Kupu-kupu yang lucu~ kemana engkau terbang~ #ekhm #maafsalahnyanyi_

 _Gua gak tahu. :v_

 **Silver Wadauw**

 _W gak tahu. Wong ane bukan_ **Tracker Pencinta Alam Sejati** _kok. :v_

 **Si Katro Macho Knuckles**

 _Kuda-kuda yang macho~ yang punya sayap terbang~_

 **Dark Shadow**

 _Kelihatan sekali bahwa_ **Si Katro Macho Knuckles** _adalah orgil kesasar yang lepas dari rumah Sonic. :v_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 _Lu ngatain gue ya,_ **Dark Shadow** _he?_

 **Dark Shadow**

 _Gak kok, gue ngatain nyamuk bertotol si_ **Marshall DamKar** _doang kok. :v_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 _Kenyataan bohong tuh. :v_

Sisanya? Oke, lebih baik kita skip saja.

* * *

Bagian 3: Cerita Pengalaman Saat Tahun Baru Imlek*

Saat Tahun Baru Imlek, pasti ada pengalaman yang sangat sulit dilupakan. Terutama bagi Author yang sedang ngetik ini.

Tahun Baru Imlek selalu identik dengan warna merah, warna yang dalam kepercayaan orang Tionghua membawa keceriaan dan kemakmuran. Selain itu, juga identik dengan jeruk mandarin berwarna kuning-keemasan, saling berkunjung dan bersilahturami dengan semua yang merayakan, kembang api di malam Tahun Baru Imlek, dan tentu saja, angpau.

Nah, di grup VVSN, leader 'dewa' kembali posting status baru dengan menyertakan #BagiPengalamanWaktuImlek

 **V**** L****

 _Gua mau bagi pengalaman waktu gua ngerayain Imlek di Bangka. Iyalah, disini, karena gua tinggal disini. :v  
Seminggu sebelum hari-H, biasanya orang pada rame pergi ke pasar beli barang kebutuhan Imlek, belum kembang apinya, waduuuh, rame banget dah!_

 _Nah, klenteng juga bakal dicat biar lebih keren! Duh, pengen banget gua foto-foto di depan klenteng. Tapi nyokap kagak molehin. QAQ_

 _Btw, orang kadang biasanya beli semacam stiker apa itu gua lupa, yang artinya keberuntungan, kalau gak salah. Lampionnya juga._

 _Nah, kalau udah menjelang dua-tiga hari sebelum Hari-H, orang pada beli peralatan sembayang buat malam Tahun Baru. Seru lho!_

 _Nah, kalau udah satu hari sebelum hari-H, dari pagi udah pada sibuk! Gak percaya? Beneran deh orang pada sibuk kupas ini-itu. Belum nyiapin kertas merah yang biasa ditempel di satu garu. Isinya nama leluhur, kalau gak salah._

 _Gua sendiri gak pernah ikut paginya, karena sekolah. Iya sekolah gua gak libur pada malam sebelum hari-H nya. Kalau pulang sekolah, nah lho! Rame banget karena orang pengen cepet-cepet pulang! Sampe rumah, buru-buru ganti baju, terus sembayang. Lu tahu apa yang terjadi? Mata gua pedih, hehe._

 _Setelah nonton berita tentang Imlek. Malamnya, itu baru seru! Orang pada nyalain lampon terbang sama kembang api! Gak kalah rame dari malam takbiran atau malam tahun baru!_

 _Gua suka begadang sampe hampir jam 12 malam kalau Imlek, bantu nyokap susun toples di meja ruang tamu. Seru? Iya banget!_

 _Paginya, gua bangun rada telat. Tapi pas itu gua langsung capcus ngomong 'Gong Xi Fa Cai' sama ortu._

 _Nah, itu pengalaman Imlek gua. Kalau kalian?_

 _#BagiPengalamanWaktuImlek_

 **Daun Imutzzz Bingitz**

 _Ying juga tuh._

 **Ying Sang Manipulasi Waktu**

 _Uwew... tapi aku malas menceritakannya. :v_

 **Api Comel**

 _Wait... gua gak pernah. :v_

 **V**** L****

 _Emang gua nanya sama elu_ **Api Comel** _he?_

 **Valiis**

 _Nope. :v_

 **Silver Wadauw**

 _Gua gak tau, mungkin_ **Sonic the Hedgehog** _sama_ **Dark Shadow** _tahu. :v_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 _Oi, jangan tag nama gua lah_ **Silver** _. Gua asyik chat sama Rano malah kalian gangguin. :v_

 **Dark Shadow**

 _Gua setuju sama Sonic. :v_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Shadow** _lu itu kayaknya gak ada pendirian ya? Ngikut orang mulu. -_-_

 **Dark Shadow**

 _Peduli amat._

 **Kamirsa Cute**

 _Gua punya sih... tapi rada memalukan. Gua salah taro garu. :'D_

 **V**** L****

 _Nasib. :v_

* * *

Bagian 4: Waktu Dicerita Silver Mati

Aku tahu aku diburu oleh Eggman. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan ditembak menggunakan peluru dari timah panas itu. Kini aku hanya bisa tergolek lemas, dan seluruh teman-temanku menggelilingiku.

"A-aku tidak takut la-lagi un-untuk ini... ka-karena se-seluruh me-mori ya-yang ada, te-telah kita ba-bagikan..."

Sonic menangis dan memegang tanganku yang telah berlumuran darah, akibat peluru itu dan membuat dadaku hampir kelihatan dalamnya.

"Aku mohon, Silv, berhenti bicara seperti itu! Aku yakin kamu pasti selamat!"

Derasnya air mata teman-temanku mengalir dan bercampur dengan darahku. Aku ikut tersenyum sekaligus menangis.

"Su-sudahlah, a-aku me-mang ti-tidak dapat hi-hidup le-lebih la-lama la-lagi... ta-tapi, a-aku ti-tidak se-sendiri... ka-karena u-untuk ka-kalian, a-aku ba-bahagia, sa-sangat ba-bahagia..."

Pandanganku hampir mengelap, untuk terakhir kalinya aku memandang mereka semua.

"Se-selamat ti-tinggal... semuanya..."

Silver langsung terdiam. Sonic garuk-garuk kepala. Shadow ngerjapin mata gaje. Lalu...

"DASAR RESE TU CEWEK! NISTAIN GUA BISA-BISANYA DIIIIAAAAAAA! GUA MASIH HIDUP! GUA BELUM MATI (atau tepatnya kagak mau mati)! KAMVRET TU BOCAH! GUA PROTES DI GRUP BARU TAHU RASA!"

Silver ngamuk gaje sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sonic dan Shadow _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan absurd nan konyol Silver.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Sonic ke Shadow.

"Dek tahu kisah."

* * *

Bagian 5: Kalau Chase Ketularan Feliciano?

Nah, ini adalah salah keajaiban 'guna-guna' di KGHS.

Kelas IV-AMERIKA ketiban sial dimana Chase mendadak berubah menjadi... err, mirip Feliciano Vargas di Kelas II-EROPA. Wajah jauh, jauh lebih beler dari Feliciano. Makanan favoritnya bukan lagi cookie kering buatan Ryder, melainkan pizza dan kawan-kawan!

"Ve~ Ada yang mau makan pasta bareng aku?"

Marshall yang selama ini dikenal deket sama Chase langsung menjauh.

"Ve~ Marshall~"

Marshall langsung ambil ancang-ancang kayak Sonic, mau lari.

"Ve~ Jangan lari dulu~"

Gak peduli apa kata orang, Marshall langsung lari yang kecepatannya nyaris menyamai Sonic dan Shadow.

* * *

Bagian 6: Dikira Orang Lain

Sebuah surat tergeletak di meja Angin.

[Hei, apa kamu bisa pergi ke taman sepulang sekolah nanti?]

"Hah! Pasti surat cinta!" Mendadak Knuckles nongol.

"Tau darimana?"

"Ya, nebak-nebak aja."

Angin langsung mentungin Knuckles pake frying pan keramat Elizaveta, anak Kelas II-EROPA, lalu pergi dari sana.

Tanpa tahu kalau si Knuckles diam-diam memanggil teman yang lain dan membuntutinya.

Sesampainya di taman, ia melihat Skye yang membelakanginya.

"Skye?"

Skye tetap membelakanginya, "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Angin bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Aku suka kamu."

DUAR! Angin seperti kesamber kilat di siang bolong.

"Eh, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku menyukai Petir!"

Skye segera berbalik dan kaget melihat Angin dibelakangnya.

"Kok elo sih?! Bukannya Chase?!"

"Yee... suratnya di mejaku kok!"

"Tunggu..." Skye seperti mengingat-ngingat sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit, "CHASE JAHAT!" dan berlari.

Rubble keluar dari semak-semak dan menepuk bahu Angin, "Sabar ya."

* * *

Bagian 7: Uji Ketangkasan ala Pesulap Raihan

Siapa sih yang gak kenal Pesulap Raihan? Pesulap yang merangkap sebagai Asisten Keamanan Sekolah. Orang-orang pasti kenal karena tampangnya ramah dan sangat bersahabat dengan orang lain.

Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Pesulap Raihan menjadi guru olahraga sementara menggantikan guru olahraga sebelumnya yang sedang sakit?

Anak-anak mikir, jika Pesulap Raihan menjadi guru olahraga, mungkin materinya gak sulit-sulit banget.

Hanya saja, kalian harus ingat, penampilan bisa menipu. Mau tahu apa yang akan diajari Pesulap Raihan?

Latihan main pedang (beneran) dan harus bisa menguasainya dalam waktu lima menit.

Apa itu gak gila?

Semua langsung pucat saat Pesulap Raihan mengatakannya.

"Demi dewa, gua gak nyangka Pesulap Raihan bisa punya materi kayak gitu!" Angin bisik-bisik sama Daun.

"Ye, kayak lu gak ingat gimana aksinya ngelawan penjambret kemarin!"

"Hei, yang dibelakang jangan bisik-bisik!" Tapi kasihan yang di depan... telinganya bergetar karena suara Pesulap Raihan gede banget.

Selanjutnya, mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, seperti ini:

A: Petir, Tanah, Cahaya, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream

B: Air, Daun, Api, Espio, Blaze, Gopal, Yaya, Tracker

C: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Marshall, Chase, Ying, Fang

D: Angin, Tails, Sticks, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest

E: Para personifikasi negara yang terlibat dalam PD II (tapi kisahnya mereka manusia biasa sih bukan personifikasi dan usia mereka itu kayak anak-anak remaja SMA/SMK)

"Eh, curang! Masa Sonic, Shadow, sama Silver satu kelompok!" Rouge protes keras karena gak sekelompok sama pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa gua kudu satu kelompok sama Franciss!" Arthur jejeritan.

"Curang! Kelompok C itu kan orangnya hebat-hebat! Bagi-bagi kek!" Skye ikutan protes. Tapi gak dipeduliin.

Selama latihan, kelompok C adalah kelompok paling kalem, sementara kelompok E dan B adalah kelompok yang paling rusuh. Kelompok E rusuh karena Arthur selalu digoda-goda sama Franciss, sementara kelompok B rusuh karena hampir setengah anggota adalah pelawak (garing no bayaran).

Setelah lima menit...

Hampir separuh anak luka-luka (akibat gak sengaja kesabet) dan Marshall sebagai tim medis darurat segera memberi pertolongan pertama.

Guru 'pengganti'nya sadis ya...

* * *

Bagian chapter 1, berakhir.

Saya lelah, sumpah...

Shadow: Gua dinistain disini, gak enak banget...

Masih mending tau...

Nantikan chapter 2, setelah minggu ini, mungkin... :'V


End file.
